Talk:Black Triple Stars
Update: Need to be cleaned and rewritten Spent two nights killing only the PH's with no pop. Then ran around and killed all the bats on the middle level, and the nm popped twice. --Chasuro 22:02, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Am i the only one that is more confused then ever, coming to this site? Could someone sit down and clean it up and remove old details and refresh it with New and right info. And remove confusing Pictures, Thanks for all that took time to write and make this page. -- 04:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *Got 2 spawns in one night killing solo. Used the Windower 4 addon "Targetinfo" to check mob id and only killed mob ID: 0C0 and 0D4, leave everything else alone. Placeholder popped 10 minutes after i killed the NMhttp://i.imgur.com/DhppjFO.jpg the first time. I only killed bats on the second level. (Piricho.Phoenix 2016-10-14) *Got 2 spawns in one night with 3 ppl killing all the bats on the nm level, and the level above and below it. --Browolf 13:12, October 24, 2011 (UTC) *Ran up and down the level the nm pops on killing bats, got 2 spawns in one night. This was after camping 6hours killing only PH mobs and getting nothing. Kehemet.Phoenix(2014/3/24) I got two spawns over 8 hours so far. I can confirm several things: * The placeholders only spawn on the second level. 33/33 placeholder spawns appeared in either a) an even distribution from the mid-west of (I-9) to the northeast corner of (I-11), or b) a semi-tight cluster at the north corner of (H-9/I-9). One of the northern spawns accidentally wandered a bit west of the fence, but this was an outlier. * I did this with Widescan II, so maybe my scanning was imperfect, but sometimes they appeared in a group of 2-4 bats. They did, however, always appear at the top of a group directly following "Berry Grub | Berry Grub | Berry Grub | Ochu | Ochu." Suggested you bring Widescan III or IV. * Goblins, crawlers, and ochus are totally irrelevant. I did not kill any of them for fear of messing up my layout. * Placeholder respawn is 5 minutes. There were no instances of it or Black Triple Stars respawning any earlier than 5 minutes from time of death. Korvana (talk) 02:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Cooldown window after death. *I can confirm that upon kiling Triple Black Stars, the next PH will not spawn for a minimum of 10 minutes. -Aelius 05:43, December 22, 2013 (EST) Spawn Behavior This section will go through the mechanics of how this Notorious Monster works. Fair warning: If you don't want to know too much then skip this section. There is nothing terribly bad I'm about to discuss that no one already knows about but some players may frown upon this information as you can not access it through normal means. My reason for going out and spending time to do this is not to reveal information SquareEnix doesn't want you to know about, it is simply to help readers understand the process so this isn't some crazy chaotic killing spree wearing yourself out. First of all, the theory that killing Ochu's and Goblins will speed up the spawn process is nothing more than something to do between spawns. The only explanation for this theory is your spending all your time killing random monsters while the PH'er sits up somewhere wandering around free to go anywhere. This does not speed up the process but simply you put your time into wasting time. You can use this method with Ranger/Beastmaster Main/Sub. This isn't something only people who can see the ID's can use if you do this correctly. I will discuss more on how to do this farther down. Facts: Spawn Location: Black Triple Star and its placeholders only spawn on the second level. On the map to the right the different levels are colored according to the level. Red is first level, yellow is second level, and purple is third level. So camp for the Notorious Monster and its placeholders on the yellow section of the map provided. There are two placeholders: Placeholder #1 : 0C0 Placeholder #2 : 0D4 There are two Notorious Monsters: Notorious Monster #1 : 0C4 Notorious Monster #2 : 0D8 Black Triple Star and the placeholders have a respawn time of 5 minutes. For example: Spawn 1 (0 min) : Placeholder #1 Spawn 2 (5 min) : Placeholder #1 Spawn 3 (10 min) : Placeholder #2 Spawn 4 (15 min) : Placeholder #1 Spawn 5 (20 min) : Placeholder #2 Spawn 6 (25 min) : Notorious Monster #1 Spawn 7 (30 min) : Placeholder #1 Spawn 8 (35 min) : Notorious Monster #2 Spawn 8 (40 min) : Placeholder #2 By no means is this how the spawn process works as it is 100% lottery. This is just a short example to illustrate how it works in a time format. So don't follow this pattern any more than just example. I've ended up looking for a place holder up to 12 minute after killing a NM but I think I was just having bad luck finding it. Just wanted to mention it. Bats only spawn during 18:00 - 6:00 in game, this gives you exactly 24 minutes to kill the placeholders and Notorious Monsters. Wouldn't you agree that your time is valuable during these minutes as the respawn timer is 5 minutes? This means you have 5 chances at the most starting at 18:00. So forget about those silly Ochu's and goblins, they're only going to waste your valuable time. So, if you want to get those 5 chances in, you have to find and kill the placeholders and notorious monsters within 4 min in total per night, otherwise your only going to get 4 chances. What is 5 minutes in Vana'diel time? : 2:04-2:05 (2 hours, and 4-5 minutes) What is 24 minutes in Vana'diel time? : 10:00 (10 hours, and 0 minutes) Looking straight into the dat files, you'll notice a specific pattern: The first group is: Now there is a group of goblins that are scattered around that take up slots 0C5-0CC. Then there are two Wights that take up spots 0CD and 0CE. Second Group: Simple pattern isn't it? So, lets collect ourselves and go over this information. There are 10 bats in all that we are concerned with but out of those 10 only 7 of these bats can up at one time. Out of the 10 available bats only 4 of them even matter. Out of these 4 bats only one of these 4 bats can be up which is the placeholder/notorious monster, no exceptions. So! That means that there will always be 6 bats unassociated with the Notorious Monster while 1 is up that is the placeholder (unless its waiting to respawn). When you look on widescan one group will have a group of 4 bats and one will have a group of 3 bats. The top bat of the group of 4 is the placeholder while Notorious Monsters appear at the bottom of the groups. Notice there are two Notorious Monsters in the dat files? This explains why people have seen two bats spawn in one night (not up at once of course). So, your going to use Ranger/Beastmaster Main/Sub right? The key to finding the placeholder the fastest is to simply not kill any bats other than the placeholders/notorious monsters. That way you can see all 7 bats up. Now I could have just said this and left it at that and that would have been enough to find the NM, but I wanted to explain the whole mechanics of Black Triple Star since a lot of people struggle with it it seems. I could have just told you not to kill any bats and just kill the top on on group 4 but you wouldn't understand why if I told you that, then there would be all these theories about goblins and ochu's again. Lets not have that nonsense anymore :) This of course will not make the spawning process any faster, as it can still take a considerable amount of time for it to spawn even if you kill it properly. You can only stick with it and hope for the best as it is a lottery spawn and we all know those can go on for hours to days. -- Kalila 20:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Posted here first --Byrthnoth 03:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Pre-2011 Discussion Was camping this for The Miraculous Dale this morning with some JPs. We were splitting up and killing all the Midnight Wings constantly (they respawn quite fast), but after 3 nights in a row, the NM still hadn't popped, and they disbanded. :/ There are a lot of bats and a lot of ground to cover, so it is best to have a few people when camping this, to speed things up a bit. --Kyrie 13:26, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Went back another day, and spent 7 game nights in a row killing all the Midnight Wings before he finally popped. I've had such horrible luck with some of the NMs for this quest... (8 hours for Daggerclaw Dracos, 5-6 hours for Shadow Eye, and now this. x.x) --Kyrie 17:07, 16 June 2008 (UTC) My Widescan experience: There are two PHs, one spawns in the N and one in the S of the second level. When looking at the widescan you should look first for the Ochu Ochu Midnight Wings(1-4) then Goblins, starting with Goblin Mugger. The bats between the 2 Ochu and the Goblin Mugger hold the North PH. Below the goblins it goes 3xBerry Grub then Ochu Ochu Bats (containing the South PH) then 3 Berry Grub. All of these bats (5-8, I never count I just killed as they popped) are on the second level, but they spawn in two distinctive groups in widescan, though they may be a bit difficult to distinguish if you aren't scanning, as they can spawn close to the same locations in the middle. Good luck, there's a good chance he won't spawn once all night. P.S: did this is THF85/RNG22. Maletarugilgamesh 08:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Widescan: Placeholders appear to be the 4 Midnight Wings on the list with 2 Ochus above and 2 Berry Grubs below. Ayrlie 14:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Widescan: Look for first 2 Ochu then a group of bats, then a group of gobs, then 3 Berry Grub, then 2 Ochu, then bats, then 3 Berry Grub. If you come to Poison Leaches you've gone too far down. Since there are 2 spawns there are 2 groups of bats that it can appear in. For me it spawned once in the first group of bats, and 2 times in the second group of bats. --Valient 22:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I actually found this NM at (I-8) on the second ledge of land, albeit just beyond the border to (I-9). --BigBurrito 05:35, 2 March 2009 (UTC) trials of magian Years ago i made the observation that ffxi is a joke that we pay for square enix to play on us... this quest... requiring this nm to be killed three times is just further proof... ---edit--- Bats despawn at 05:00 now. <--- No this is not correct, they begin to depop at 05:00 however the placeholder and the nm will not despawn untill 06:00 i confirmed it by finding Black Triple Stars at 05:47 today (Jan 23rd 2013) Can't wait til i get to the point where i just have to kill 400 arcana...--Ferth 08:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Killed it at 5:30am, didn't repop untill 11:12am but for my luck did it twice in a night. The window is totaly random and seems SE love punish us cause this trial must be done for three of the new daggers. --Vodak 16:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Killed it at I forgot what hour in the night irl, but the NM did spawn in two game nights in a row and it was during light and dark days during a new moon. Not gonna deny that the spawn rate of this thing is totally random. Lets see how long SE will punish me before I get the third kill. --Huev 15:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC). Specific day pop? Has anyone kept track of what day they see him spawn on? his last spawn for me was early morning on firesday. now it's almost firesday again and he hasnt spawned yet... wondering maybe he only spawns on the night of darkday/firesday...? just a thought... cause I am sick as hell of this nm and wouldn't want anyone else to have to go through the horrible experience of waiting for three pops unprepared... --Ferth 00:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) -We had him pop two nights in a row, so no. Blue Donkey Kong 04:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) -Two nights in a row might be the same day though --Delarius 05:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) -two nights in a row... its almost been two full in game weeks since he's spawned here. --Ferth 05:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) 13 hours of no spawns. Just thought I'd share/vent. The last time it died on Cerberus was over 13 hours ago. As for the chance of us just missing it, I suppose there is a chance... but there was never less than three people and usually atleast 6, several of whom, myself included, were subbing rng. Good luck to everyone who undertakes trial 3... I'm almost to the point of giving up. --Ferth 06:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to add that I'm roughly 3 hours away from being 24 hours since I've been here and I have only seen it one time. I started at 4 PM PST, yesterday, and it is now 10 till 1 PM today. Saw a spawn at a little after 12 AM this morning. These bats are being killed regularly by no less then five people at any given time during my time here, all in an alliance. Something has to change with this thing. To require 3 kills for something this elusive is unbearable. Timed NMs, like the Weapon, or the pending Pugil, are not nearly as bad since you're going to get one spawn in it's 'window', but this is something entirely different. Leaping Lizzy had a drop that made sitting there worthwhile, and I don't think anyone really knew how bad this thing was until the Trials, because it was all but ignored. It takes so long you begin to wonder if you're killing the wrong things... Blurryhunter 19:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) october 2012 Not spawned in 3 days camping. Then, during night i killed all bats, gobs and crawlers, and spawned. Not spawned for another day and i tried again to kill other mobs and NM Spawned again! I did it again and spawned for the 3rd time. 3/3 spawned killing other mobs... a coincidence? User:Kirionet 25 sept 2012 Weather related? During my... extended... camping of this nm i've noticed it rains alot in rolanberry... Has anyone kept track of whether the nm has been seen to spawn during rain weather? --Ferth 23:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) No down time/window for this nm. This NM has been seen twice in the same night, the hour down time is not accurate. pretty sure its a pure lottery nm, like leaping lizzy. --Ferth 23:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) June 2010 update Anyone notice something change in regard to this NM pops? I remember when everything is up, there used to be 2 groups of 4 bats on the second tier prior to the update. Now, doing my dagger for the third time, I only see 1 group of 4 and 1 group of 3. The PH seens to switch between the 2 too. --FFXI-Qubic 03:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) October 2010 I began to notice that throughout the night, the rate in which the Midnight Bats would spawn was not based on a timer or pre-determined location. Often times, there spawns would be replaced with Berry Grubs or Goblins. I had much more success killing everything besides Ochus on the 2nd Tier of land settled in I-9 & I-10. Once I killed everything, the bats would spawn more frequently and Black Triple Stars appeared more often as well. The Bats were not day related or weather related. It just seems like other monsters prevent the place holders from spawning. --User:Cheshya 12:00am, October 20, 2010 (CST) Moved from main page I cleaned up the main page a little and moved this because it was no longer relevant- :*(Inaccurate, it spawned at 4:50 for me, claimed at 4:58 with Animated Flourish Icepick(Sylph)11/24/10, Despawn may be 5:00) It seems someone at some point confused bats and Undead. It's true Black Triple Stars can only pop 20-6, but only because he can't pop in the initial wave at 18.--Byrthnoth 15:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Be mindful of the timing when you kill the PH, had this pop and depop on me before I was able to get to it while fleeing and visually saw it appear due to time of day changing. They should really make this repop the following nite if it wasn't killed ><.--Zargosa 06:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) best strategy Kill everything on tier 2 except ocho. (shared spawn points) sub a widescan job. 2 people can kill stuff quicker if they do a half of the tier each (less time wasted running around) . Twice it spawned in the middle. Once, right at the southern end. --Browolf 21:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) possibility of 18-4 for PH? this has happened to me twice now, but at 4:00 i was readying to attack a PH, and it despawned in front of me. i made note of the time both times, thought it was odd. This also happened to me once, a set of midnight wings depopped at 4am when I was approaching, however, others in the area remained until 6. /* June 2010 Update Section */ Most of the information in this section of the main page is incorrect or misleading, so I moved it here: " Post June 2010 Update Notes: :*Respawn Time can be immediate, so long as the placeholders are being killed; however, it can only spawn from 20:00 - 6:00. :*Placeholder confirmed to spawn at 20:00 and despawn at 6:00. :*May spawn at 20:00 instead of a Placeholder on the East edge of the line between (I-9)/(I-10) on the 2nd Tier as long as all Berry Grub and Goblins have been cleared from the area. :*Midnight Wings spawn more frequently when Berry Grub and Goblins on Tier 2 are killed as they share spawn locations. This makes all Berry Grub and Goblins in the area problematic, as they all become a Placeholder for the Placeholder. :* Let there be a STRONG emphasis on respawn "can be" immediate. This ultimately means that it "can," but most likely WILL NOT. In 10+ windows of camping this NM, I've only ever seen it pop once in a window, and always after 00:00 (around 01:00-02:00). This doesn't negate the testimonials of people seeing it at 20:00, or those that were miraculously fortunate enough to see it 2+ times in a window, however. This is an extremely annoying NM to camp and I strongly believe that it's pop conditions are not clearly verified, if at all. Placeholders seem like the most agreed upon conclusion, though. -FTW, I was killing what was stated on this page, sometimes everything, sometimes the whole field (every tier) with many friends, and we have seen the NM pop twice, in 10 windows. Good luck campers and get ready for some fun ~" I used less than legit means to confirm how this Notorious Monster spawns, and this is pretty much wrong. The technical details are: 1) There are two placeholder monsters in the .dats (One at each end of the second level). Only one of the placholders can be up at once. 2) Bats have varying spawn and despawn times (between 18 and 20), but one of the PHs always seems to pop at the first "monster tick" (a 30 second zone-dependent increment at which monsters can spawn) after 18:00. One of the two Placeholder monster despawns at 4:00 (the northern one), but the other one (southern) despawns at 6:00. It is unclear if Black Triple Stars can pop after 4:00, and I doubt I'll camp it long enough to find out. 3) It's a simple lotto off those two Placeholders in the .dats, 5 minute respawn time with no minimum respawn time. 4) The placeholder monsters are below three Berry Grubs, two Ochus and above some Goblins. On widescan it will appear as a group of 3 bats unless people have been killing or the Placeholder is up. If the placeholder is up (and the group has four bats), the placeholder is the top monster in that group. 5) Killing goblins does absolutely nothing to affect Midnight Wings respawn time. That's just bullshit. That's all I can think of at the moment. If you want to move this back to the main page feel free, but it's wrong. -Byrthnoth 13:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Spawn Behavior ... note.... I recently started camping this beast for dagger, and have been following the above guide to killing PH with widescan only, as I do not have any way to see mob ID#'s. It has been working great got 2 pops in 2 nights in a row, but on the 2nd night I killed NM before midnight game time, and did not see a PH repop for the remaining of the night with no one else in the area killing anything. Not sure if this was a glitch or SE just said screw you! But I was sure hoping for a 2nd pop that night. If this has happened to anyone else or if you know what the cause could be please post! Statikofseraph 22:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Weird coincidence? As i was camping this NM looking for bat repops i notice an Ochu pop instead... I kill that Ochu and 5 minutes later NM pops at the same place. Just a weird coincidence? --Jiyou 18:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Coincidence 2 ? Just notice by coincidence perhaps : Killed the north' PH (ID C0) then the south'PH (ID D4) then the NM pop @ the 1st PH place. Coincidence IDK --Niktus 13:00, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Chatter cut from main page - Note: NM confirmed spawned at 5:22 in place of SECOND bat in group of four on widescan. 05/03/2011 :*Just to make things clear about the levels, there are 5 levels. The ground level that spawns 3 bats, then there is a 1st, 2nd, 3rd and a smaller 4th level with a couple of leeches. The NM spawns on the 2nd level everytime, however even with a /45BST in our party of 3 killing the so called PH we got nothing for about 5 hours. The only sure way to do it is to kill all bats, every level ground to 4th, when we did this the NM popped. Also i can confirm that the NM does pop all the way up to 0600 as it popped just before 0600 and the despawned before our very eyes >< at 0600. Good luck. Elege - Odin. (Note: The NM spawned in place of a different bat in this same group of four - 05/03/2011) End of chatter Innuendo 12:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) killing all bats at the "yellow" level works for me :D. Spawned twice in 1 night too. I got two kills in one game night today. Nicoleska (talk) 00:52, January 22, 2018 (UTC)Nicoleska